It's My Life
by anime1990
Summary: Like the title, this is the life of the daughter of ORB, Cagalli Yula Attha, who wants to make a choice for her own future, including her choices in love.
1. Chapter 1

**Attha Residence**

02/08

"You promised me!" her anger surpasses the limit. "You told me that I can choose whatever I want to do, and now you are saying I can't?"

"Ca…"

"I have to get married by next year, with some stranger I don't even know?"

"Cagalli let me explain…"

"What's in it for you anyway? Oh, I'm pretty sure that person must be some rich bastard who's paying a loathsome amount of money to an arrogant person who doesn't care about his daughter's welfare."

"It's not like that…"

"Oh, I forgot. It's also about your reputation, right?"

"Cagalli, you get it all wrong. It's for your…"

"…own sake in the future? SCREW YOU DAD!" she slammed the phone on the ground with all might.

Who wouldn't get pissed at their parents anyway? This is my life and I should be the one who's making the choice here, not the parents. I've been through those times where I was the obedient, perfect daughter and I had sacrificed everything for his sake. There's a saying that you'll get rewards of you do good deeds, but where's mine, now?

_All right Cagalli, calm down._

AARRGGHH!

* * *

It's simple and short but please review and write any ideas for the next chappie 


	2. Chapter 2

**03/08, ILC (Independent Learning Centre), period 4**

Yesterday, I was so frustrated at my Dad that I can blow up the whole house if I had enough explosives with me. But of course, I don't have any. It's not like the ORB military would supply me some even though I'm the daughter of the ORB Representative. Seriously, I heard arranged marriages but hello, ORB is like a democratic country and everyone have a choice in everything right?

_Alright, enough with this talk, _

By the way, I think I forgot to mention my name. I'm Cagalli, who cares about the "Yula Attha" part? I'm 18 years old, currently a senior student from Destiny College…what else? I'm pretty much a simple person in everything. Fashion is not my kind of stuff, they are so evil. About friends, I don't like any of the people in my class. They are the people I would classify as bitches, sluts, retards and freaks.

"Oh, it's you Cagalli-san" greeted by a long red haired person, "the popular rich bitch that everyone have been talking about, lately."

"Oh what do you want, Fllay? Or would you preferred to be called by your nick, slut?" Yes, that's Fllay, the hideous bitch, in my opinion. She may be the daughter of the Earth's minister, Mr. Allster, which I met once and thought me and Fllay are like best friends and invited me to stay overnight, but it doesn't mean she can boss us around. Gross.

"How mean of you to say such thing? And I was thinking that I did you a nice favour!"

"A favour? Step over my dead body first" I murmured with disgust. How can you ever stand up to her act? Not to mention that she sucks and I don't get what people of this school sees in her. Well, what can you expect? The whole school are practically the same people, who worshipped a mental person who ran out from the mental institute.

"Suit yourself! I had enough" Fllay slammed a thin sheet of white paper in front of Cagalli with brute force, and left her table with a smirk on her face.

TO ALL SENIOR STUDENTS,

YOU ARE INVITED TO ATTEND THE WEEKEND PARTY, HOSTED BY THE SENIOR HOTTIE OF THE YEAR "ATHRUN ZALA".

YOU HAVE TO COME OR YOU'LL REGRET IT!

LOTS OF LOVE FROM

FLLAY ALLSTER.

P.S.: WHEN I SAY YOU'LL REGRET IT, I MEAN IT. OF COURSE, EVERYONE WANTS TO SEE OUR POPULAR GIRL "CAGALLI YULA ATTHA" AND HER

POPULAR "STRIPPING MOVES". OOPS.

"That bitch!"

* * *

**ILC (Independent Learning Centre), period 4**

"What the hell is this?" the blue haired guy looks down at a thin white sheet he was holding. "A party? And I'm the host?"

"Yo, Athrun" the green haired guy came into view. When he studied his friend's face, he knew something isn't right. "What's wrong?"

"What do you have to worry about? It's just a party and you can meet a lot of chicks there" another person came into view. This time, is a blonde guy with dark tanned skin.

"Yo, Dearka"

"I don't care if they want to use my place, but what kind of party is this? And it seems a little weird; **EVERYONE wants to see our popular girl, Cagalli Yula Attha…**I don't even know her."

"Of course you don't. The only chick you know is that Clyne girl. She's pretty and all that but not the type that you can say as hot" Dearka explained.

"I heard that Attha girl is quite dangerous. She bullied teachers, put some guys in the hospital, well there's more." Nicol shivered a little at the thought of it.

"That's great! It seems that our girl here is a wild beast and the only person who can tame her is YOU" he pointed at Athrun with great confidence.

"Nonsense! I have no interest with going on dates, etc. We're on our final year; we need to concentrate more on our work." Athrun made a point.

"It's true Dearka." Nicol supported Athrun's idea.

"Are you guys the losers now? We have to enjoy ourselves as much as we can. We can worry about the work later."

"Fine" Athrun responded weakly. The idea of studying seems to be off his head. Partying is the only thing that can make him feel so good and relaxed.

Not so faraway from the boys table, a red haired girl (a senior) approached a single table at the back and slammed down the same invitation, in front of a blonde hair girl. She looked angry, of course, after reading the content.

"Who's she?" Athrun asked, full with curiosity. The first sight of that girl makes him thinking of her a lot.

"The beast" Dearka replied with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Please review, and I hope you enjoy the story so far. 


	3. Chapter 3

**03/08 Attha Residence**

Dear diary,

It's pretty tiring and boring. School, I mean. All I had to do everyday is pretty much attending detention, being pushed around by all the maniacs and there's more. I know that I should transfer to another school that at least got someone who are just like me. That would be better.

The person that I've ever will say as friend is Lacus Clyne, yes, Lacus Clyne. She's been the ultimate teen idol all the way in PLANT, and a model. She's a bit older than me though but still on the same age. I know it sounds weird that I said this but at times I envy her a lot. I met her dad and he seems to be a pretty nice guy. I'm not saying that my dad is bad or anything but she has more freedom than I do, who is just got told around of what I had to do in the future.

About the marriage part, it's still hanging at the back of my head for a while. If I think back again, I'm only eighteen and I'm not ready for a huge commitment, especially if it's something like I have to live with the person that I will never love for the rest of my life.

Earlier, when I got back home, I heard my dad was yelling over the phone to some people from the council. It's not like him though, he used to saying that it's not very diplomatic, whatever. Everyone is tired so am I. That's why when he finally came out to me and entrust me with a black folder, full with chunks of paper that listed all the bachelors that are eligible to marry me. Without any arguments, I took it back to my room and read some of them. It's pretty dry, as all the faces that I saw are just some typical dudes who appeared to be trying to make profit out of me. A great example is Yuuna Roman Seiran.

Yuuna is a type that I would never consider of marrying, let alone make friends with. From my own perspective, he's the type that likes to show off especially his putrid purple hair. Talk about a bad fashion sense as well! He's been around the ORB council lately because his father is also a member. Once, I told my dad that he's just some snobbish rich kid but my dad would reply the opposite. He believed that he's quite responsible and do everything as promised, but hell; I bet he did something bad to get his goals.

Anyway, about the party invitation, it's not like I'm gonna go. I'm not stupid! Why would I wanna go to place that will only embarrass myself? I rather die than go to that party where you'll only get trashed and on the next day, you find out that some strangers slept next to you.

So yes, beside who is this ATHRUN ZALA guy anyway? It says that he's the senior hottie but I doubt it. He must be a replica of that disgusting Yuuna. In conclusion for today, I have a crap life. Please kill me now before I die from boredom.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews so far. I really am appreciating it! I need more reviews though, but suggestion to the story will also be great. Do you guys think its better if she go to the party? If yes, then what kind of trouble will she encounter during the party? (I already have one in mind but I don't have a clue how to sum it up) and if she doesn't go to the party, what will she do then? (I need to think about this one). Anyway, thanks. 


End file.
